


These Unusual Feelings | Tododeku | 1 OTP/Headcanon

by Ev_May



Series: These Unusual Feelings [2]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bnha fluff, Cute Izuku Midoriya, MHA Fluff, MHA Romance, Romance, These Unusual Feelings, Tododeku Romance, Tododeku fluff, UA, UA Highschool - Freeform, bnha romance, cute Todoroki, cute deku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: " “I didn’t come here to make friends,” he had told Midoriya before their match in the Sports Festival. Although that didn’t go as planned. Mid-battle Midoriya said something that changed Todoroki's view of his quirk.“It’s your power Todoroki!” Midoriya had exclaimed. Little did he know that he was not only igniting a flame in Todoroki’s skills but in his heart. "Todorki Shoto is unaware of his feelings for his classmate: Izuku Midoriya (Deku). So will this end in a stronger friendship or embarrassment and doubt?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, tododeku
Series: These Unusual Feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	These Unusual Feelings | Tododeku | 1 OTP/Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series: These Unusual Feelings, which is a collection of BNHA/MHA fluff OTPs/Headcanons of ships. If you wish to stay notified, please subscribe. If you have any ship suggestions, please comment them down below.  
> If you have any feedback (positive and/or negative) please comment them down below as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions for people to enjoy.  
> I hope you enjoy!

These Unusual Feelings | Tododeku

Was it the fact that he had never truly felt the comfort of love that made Todoroki so unaware of his feelings for his classmate: Izuku Midoriya? Or was it the fact he pushed everyone away in fear of hurting someone?

“I didn’t come here to make friends,” he had told Midoriya before their match in the Sports Festival. Although that didn’t go as planned. Mid-battle Midoriya said something that changed Todoroki's view of his quirk.  
“It’s your power Todoroki!” Midoriya had exclaimed. Little did he know that he was not only igniting a flame in Todoroki’s skills but in his heart.

Todoroki waited in line at the lunch rush before collecting his soba and joining Iida, Uraraka, Asui and Midoriya for lunch.  
“Hey, Todoroki-kun!” Midoriya said. Todoroki felt his stomach flip at the sound of Midoriya saying his name.  
“It’s just because you're hungry,” he told himself but he felt his left side grow slightly warmer.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you, what exactly did you have to do to get your provincial license?” Midoriya asked.  
“Yeah, you and Bakugo seemed pretty beat up after every session other than that last time,” Asui said, touching her finger to the side of her cheek.  
“The last session they had us work with children,” Todorki replied, in his usual monotone voice.  
“Huh. Interesting. I mean it would make sense, a hero's job isn’t just to fight villains but to protect people and learn how to deal with them. It is odd though that they would leave that for last but perhaps it’s because you wouldn’t expect it, therefore that would make it more realistic for you. I mean as a hero lots of things will come up so you’d have to deal with the unexpected, even if the unexpected is kids,” Midoriya said, beginning to get quieter the more engaged he was in his thoughts.  
Todoroki watched him mutter to himself and without even realising began to blush.  
“Are you okay Todoroki?” Iida asked, “you seem very red.” Todoroki blinked twice before returning to his senses.  
“Yes of course, probably just my quirk.”  
Midoriya’s head snapped up.  
“You’re quirk? You mean it activates without you even knowing?” he asked.  
“Yes, sometimes.”  
Midoriya pulled out a bag from under the table, unzipped it and opened a notebook and began to write  
“Do you have everyone’s quirks in their Deku?” Uraraka asked, peering over his shoulder and looking down at Midoriya’s notes. He nodded.  
“I’ve heard of people’s quirks activating before, like when they’re flustered or blushing. But sometimes it can be for different reasons, like trauma or some sort of chemical reaction. Although, I’ve never heard of quirks, unless it was a young child’s quirk, acting up on it’s own. Interesting, Todoroki, that you’re quirk would act up, especially when you’re very advanced in using it. Yet it might be due to your right side since you only started using it recently.” Midoriya’s hand made a scribiling motion as he crossed something out and wrote something new down.  
“May I see what you’re writing, Midoriya?” Todoroki asked. Midoriya’s face instantly turned red.  
“Well..I..um..I..it’s not really that interesting...just..ugh..notes and stuff.”  
“Well, I’m interested to see what you have to say about my quirk. In case there’s anything I can improve on.”  
Midoriya looked down on his page about Todoroki. On the right-hand page were some scribbled in notes about his quirk. On the second page was a drawing of Todoroki with small love hearts surrounding him.  
“I...it’s not much.really..sorry,” Midoriya said before stuffing the notebook back in his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series: These Unusual Feelings, which is a collection of BNHA/MHA fluff OTPs/Headcanons of ships. If you wish to stay notified, please subscribe. If you have any ship suggestions, please comment them down below.  
> If you have any feedback (positive and/or negative) please comment them down below as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions for people to enjoy.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
